


Will you still love me when I`m no longer young and beautiful?

by Mr0Benzedrine



Category: The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Jay Gatsby Lives, M/M, Marriage, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr0Benzedrine/pseuds/Mr0Benzedrine
Summary: Jay is having doubts about Nick





	Will you still love me when I`m no longer young and beautiful?

Nick`s Pov (Of course I suppose)

      I sat on the back porch of Gatsby and I`s home. It took many years but I had convinced him to move from the mansion to a much smaller home in Europe. We had lived here for many years, happy and together. I began to read over my tale of Gatsby, and the wondrous time I had as a young man. Time and life had aged us both. Gatsby, no longer the spritely young man hosting parties, had grown to be a silver fox, still as charismatic and charming as he used to be. He was much wiser now, and still was a very stubborn and straightforward man. I looked up as I heard footsteps approach, stopping behind me.

 

      “Hello, Old Sport.” I knew who the voice and steps belonged to even before heavy and secure hands rested on my shoulders, his ring glinting in the light of the setting sun. I relaxed and tilted my head up to see James Gatz. “Hello, Mr. Gatz….” His eyes seemed to bore themselves to my core, weighing my conscious and my very soul. “Old Sport-” He began, moving his hands off my shoulders and sitting in a chair beside me. “Do you care for me?” I was left confused. “What do you mean James?” I set my book to the side and faced him. His face was focused, worry lines seeming like sketches of his face with the way they mapped him. “Do you care for me, Nick?” His voice was grave, almost silent in volume. “Of course I do James. More than anyone in the world.” I reached for his hand but he pulled it into his lap, looking away as he did. “Are you sure this is the truth Old Sport?” He was quieter, like a young child about to break down in tears from a punishment. I put a hand on his shoulder. “James Gatz. Jay Gatsby…. I care for you deeply, and entirely. You still amaze me, even after all the years, I have been by your side. I will stay by your very side till I cannot anymore.” He finally looked my way, his graying hair was a bit messy, his eyes shining with forming tears. “You`re still so young Nick…. You can have a life of women and marriage and kids ahead of you…. Why care for a man like me?” In my head, it clicked. “Jay…” I moved my hand from his shoulder to his own hand, standing. He looked up at me, fear and worry heavy in his light eyes. I gently pulled on his hand, smiling down at him. He stood, and followed me to the edge of our porch.

 

      “James,” I began and looked at him. He was staring at our hands, still held together. “Even if you get bored of me, or if you are angry with me, I will be here for you. Long nights and early mornings, I will stay by your side.” I brushed my thumb over his ring. “I care deeply for you James….. I care for you so much that if I were to lose you, I`d feel as though everything afterwards would be a sick, sad dream that I could never escape from. I would be at a loss.” I brought his hand close, kissing the top gently. “You are everything I could ever want and so much more. I don`t care if you`re young or old. You are my everything, Gatz.” I smiled at him, leaning close to him and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. I let go of his hand only to wrap my arm around his waist, holding him closer to me. “There are days when I think you being here, that everything we have is a dream.” Jay looked my way, his voice just barely over the sounds of crickets. “That I`ll wake up in the huge mansion once more, and the groundskeeper home will once again be desolate and empty. Like before you came into my life.” I grabbed his hand in my free one, and looked into his vivid blue eyes, their pale coloring paralleling the Sky. “Jay Gatz. I love you, and I always will.” He stared at me for a minute, eyes scanning my face before he broke out into that bright and charming grin of his, eyes lighting up. “I love you as well. Old Sport.” He pressed a soft kiss to my lips and hugged me close to him. As if I were his last chance for survival. In that moment, I felt like James Gatz was truly great.


End file.
